What Happens In Vegas
by BrokenShutters
Summary: They both just needed to get away. From everything and they needed to get away together. But will going away just lead to more conflict to come? BL. Based on spoilers for the finale.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know there are a few stories already about the finale and the preview for it but this is my version. It has a few minor spoilers in it but not many. Please review and tell me what you think. Flashbacks are in italics.**

_Chapter One:_

Walking up to the Rivercourt, Lucas couldn't help but notice the painted comet covering it, where all of their names once were. He stood there hands in his pockets just staring at it for what felt like forever. When had things gotten so screwed up? Just a few months ago he was happy and dating Lindsey but as soon as Peyton came back into town that slowly unfolded. He blamed Peyton for things being so screwed up, he knew it wasn't all her fault and it might sound selfish but he can't help but think of how nothing would be this screwed up if she would've just stayed in Los Angeles. He didn't hate her though, even though he had said it. I guess that's what alcohol does to you. You say things you want to say when you are sober but somehow they come out the wrong way.

He took a look around and started reading the lyrics Peyton had painted onto the Rivercourt. The writing ended saying "I will always love you" and then signed Peyton. Lucas sat down right in the middle of the court debating on all of the things that had happened lately. Haley had been constantly pushing him to look deep in his heart and find all of the answers but honestly he didn't know anymore what the answers were. He had been thinking all day about what Haley had told him a matter of hours ago. She had told him to stop hiding his heart. He didn't think he was hiding his heart. He wanted Lindsey, yet everyone seemed to deny that including Lindsey herself. His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming onto the Rivercourt. Haley.

Haley's mouth nearly dropped once she saw the painting across the court "Wow!" was all she could say as she went and sat on the court next to him.

"Yeah" he slightly mumbled "I can't believe she painted this whole court"

"I can, Luke" she looked over at him and nudged the side of his arm "what's in your head?"

"Honestly?" he asked before glancing over at her "I'm not quite sure anymore."

Haley didn't say anything for a minute before grabbing her purse and pulling out a few sheets of folded paper "I took our predictions our earlier"

Lucas gave her a look and grabbed them from her and started looking through them "what for?"

"I wanted to show them to Peyton" she looked over at the predictions as he opened them and pointed to one of them "the first prediction you ever made was that this year you would talk to Peyton."

Lucas laughed lightly and rolled his eyes "Hales, we were in the 9th grade. Peyton was just some fantasy back then" he looked through the rest of them and stopped on the ones from their senior year.

"Was Brooke just some fantasy to?" she asked as she read the predictions.

Lucas shook his head and folded them back up "we were a lot older senior year, those predictions actually meant something to you and me"

Silence fell upon the conversation, neither one of them knowing exactly what to say until Haley broke the silence "You know, I think you know where your heart is. I think you are just too scared to admit it but eventually Luke you are going to have to. You can't just sit around hiding your heart forever"

"But I'm not hiding my…"

He was cut of by Haley "don't give me that Lucas, I'm your best friend I know when you are lying" she wrapped an arm around him "look I'm not trying to argue with you or anything like that. I'm trying to protect you here. You are only going to hurt yourself and everyone else if you keep doing this. Lindsey is being completely stubborn right now and won't listen but if she is the one you want then make her listen. If it's Peyton that you want I think you have proof enough right here on this court that she wants you just as much if not more. And if it's Brooke…I don't know but you have to figure out what it is that you really want"

Lucas just sat there looking out in a gaze and nodded slowly "there's something I need to do…"

--

Ring.

Brooke ran over to the phone as soon as she heard that noise and let out a frustrated groan when she realized it was just some stupid business call. She grabbed the and pressed ignored. She wasn't in the mood to deal with work right now. Never had she felt so alone after returning Angie earlier that day. Part of her just wanted to take Angie the night before, pack a bag, and flee the country but she knew she couldn't have done that. Angie had a family, one that didn't include her and as much as it hurt she had to give her up. It took all of her not to fall apart completely though when she took her to the airport and she probably would have if Lucas wouldn't have been there…

_Brooke walked into the New Hanover County Airport holding a wide awake Angie. She could do this. That's what she kept telling herself. Lucas and Peyton both had offered to go with her but she insisted that she needed to do this alone. Truth be told, she just didn't want anyone to be there when she knew she was headed for a breakdown. _

_Brooke spotted the lady from the adoption agency waiting by the gate. She walked closer and held onto Angie even tighter with each step she took. The adoption lady spotted them and Brooke held up her hand as a gesture to have a minute alone with Angie. She looked down at the baby in her arms and held her up so Angie was looking at her "hey baby girl, you have to go home now to your real mommy and daddy. I don't want you to leave but you gotta go. I want you to know though, that I love you and I'll never forget you, okay" she said as fought back tear and kissed Angie before handing her over to the lady. As soon as Brooke handed her over though Angie broke out in tears and started reaching over for Brooke. Brooke wiped her eyes and watched as the lady took off with Angie onto the plane._

_Brooke stood there awhile not even able to move from her place. She finally started her way out of the airport and spotted Lucas standing there "Hey" he spoke softly as he walked over to her._

"_Hi" she whispered in a barely audible voice. _

_Lucas noticed the look in her eyes and made his way over to her wrapping his arms around her "I know you didn't want me to come but…I couldn't let you do this alone"_

_Brooke didn't say anything she just held onto him tighter finally breaking down in his arms. She started crying so hard that she couldn't even stand up straight. She dropped onto her knees in the middle of the airport sobbing her eyes out. Lucas leaned down though wrapping his arms around her whole body "hey…shhh…" he whispered into her ear "I know it hurts, okay? I miss her to but I promise you it's going to get better." He listened to her sob a few seconds longer before speaking again "let me take you home" he said as she let him help her up and they walked out with Lucas's arm draped around Brooke's shoulders and her trying her best to pull herself together._

_They drove to Brooke's silently. Lucas kept glancing over at her but Brooke's gaze was focused on everything that they were passing. When they got to Brooke's, Lucas pulled in and walked her inside. Brooke went straight over to the couch and cuddled up with the purple monkey lying on the couch. _

_Lucas just stood there staring at her before taking a seat next to her "are you okay?" he said before she gave him a look "stupid question, sorry"_

_Brooke shrugged "I don't know what to do without her, Luke"_

"_I know" he rubbed the side of her leg "but Brooke, you've done a wonderful thing here for Angie and she's not going to forget that. Her parents and grateful to and I'm sure they aren't going to let her forget you"_

_Through everything Brooke manages a small smile "thank you…for coming today"._

_Lucas just smiles and nods "You know I was thinking about what you've done for Angie and Rachel and me…and all kinds of people. You save people Brooke Davis. That's what you do. Thanks for letting me share that."_

_Brooke just stares and him and gives him a small tight smile as he gets up off the couch "You call me when she's home safe" he says as he starts for the door. _

_Brooke nods and sits there a second before getting up "Luke…" she calls for him as he turns around "we've been through a lot…you and me. And…I couldn't have gotten through this day or a bunch of others without you. So thank you."_

_Lucas just smiles at her "you're welcome…"_

_Brooke then grabs the purple monkey sitting on the couch and steps over towards him "this is for you. I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?"_

_Lucas just looks down at the monkey before looking over at her "I love you too, Brooke Davis" he says as he wraps his arms around her…_

Brooke is cut off about her thoughts from earlier that day as the phone rings again. She looks down at the phone, it's not Angie's parents saying she is there. It's another number, one that she is familiar with. She thinks about not answering it, not really in the mood to talk but can't bring herself to press ignore and answers anyways.

--

Lucas Scott has never been a spur of the moment kind of guy. His life has always been planned out, which is why in the past hour he has surprised himself by what he has done. After talking to Haley he went home, packed a bag, and got two tickets for Vegas. He needed to get out of Tree Hill for a few days. To clear his head and there was only one person that Lucas even thought about taking with him. Maybe running off to Vegas wasn't the best way to soul search or whatever it was that Haley wanted him to do but right now nothing had ever felt this right.

He was now sitting at the airport, phone in his hand, dialing a number he has called so many times lately. He listens to the phone ring and is about to hang up when he finally gets an answer.

"Hello?" her voice is raspy. He can tell she's been crying for awhile by the sound of her voice. Maybe this wasn't the best time to ask her but hell she needed to get away just as much if not more than he did.

Lucas cleared his throat as he began to speak "hey it's me…" he was quiet a minute before speaking "listen I'm going to make this quick. I need to get away for awhile. We need to get away for while. We've been through so much lately and I think some time away from Tree Hill is just what we need. So…I've got two tickets to Vegas. The flight leaves in a little over an hour. I know this is last minute and you probably think I'm insane but…" he sighed "I want you to come…I need you to come."

--

One hour later, Lucas stood there staring at his watch and looked over as people started boarding the flight "come on…where are you" he said to himself as he paced around the airport lobby. The called the final boarding call and Lucas started to board the plane alone but then felt a tap on his back "leaving without me?"

Lucas turned around and smiled as he saw Brooke standing there with a small bag on her shoulders and a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the great reviews. This is a quick update but I probably won't update again until Monday or maybe tomorrow night depending on how fast I finish the next chapter. I pretty much have it all in my head where I'm going with this story but it probably won't be revealed at least for a few more chapters. With that keep the reviews coming and I'll try and up date frequently. I'm out of school on the 22****nd**** so I should be updating a ton after that. These first two chapters aren't that long but the next one is going to really long.**

Chapter Two:

A month ago, if someone would've told Brooke Davis that a month later she would be running off to Vegas with Lucas Scott she would probably have laughed in their face. It was strange how close Angie had brought them. Close enough for Lucas to even ask her to go to Las Vegas with him.

Brooke glanced over at Lucas, he had his head back listening to some song on his Ipod. They had been on the plane for a little over an hour now and hadn't spoken much but there really wasn't anything to talk about. Sure, they were on their way to Vegas or Sin City as some would call it but they weren't going there to have fun. They were going there to leave all their mess in Tree Hill behind and that's exactly what needed to be done. At least for a little while.

Brooke's mind drifted back off to Angie. Her parents had called right before Brooke arrived at the airport to let her know Angie was home safe. In a way she was happy to know that Angie was healthy and at home with her parents but the other part of her wished she was still here. With her and with Lucas…

_Brooke reached over and grabbed the sunscreen sitting on the kitchen table and applied it on every part of Angie's skin "there you go…we are going to have so much fun today. We are going to the beach with Lucas and Naley and Jamie are going to be there to" she said as picked up Angie. Brooke smiled as Angie cooed at her and put on her hat. She turned around when she heard a knock at the door and saw Lucas coming in._

"_Hey" he smiled as he walked into the living room._

"_Okay…" she stopped as she saw him "where did your hair go?"_

_Lucas laughed and rubbed the top of his head "well…most of it was gone this morning when Jamie informed me that I had a Mohawk but once I got up and looked at it the rest went away pretty soon"_

_Brooke laughed lightly "care to explain where the Mohawk came in?"_

"_I'd be lying if I told you cause I have no idea" he smiled and took Angie from her "now how's my favorite girl doing today?"_

_Brooke shrugged and grabbed her beach bag "I'm doing just fine, thank you for asking though" she joked and gave him a small smirk._

_Lucas laughed and shook his head "let's go, we don't want to keep them waiting" he said as they left the house and took the short drive over to the beach. They got out with Lucas carrying Angie over to where Nathan, Haley, and Jamie were with Brooke following close behind them. _

_Jamie got up and ran over to them once he saw them come up "Aunt Brooke!" _

_Brooke leaned down and scooped up Jamie into her arms and hugged him "hey handsome, I've missed you" she said walking over to Nathan and Haley with him where Lucas already was with Angie. She put Jamie down and went over and hugged Haley. They all caught up a minute before Jamie begged them to get in the water._

_Brooke got in and looked over at Lucas holding Angie in the water and laughed "she looks so freaked out by the water"_

"_You should feel the grip she has on me" he said laughing. Lucas stole a quick glance at Brooke before splashing her with some water._

_Brooke's face dropped and looked over at him "what was that for?" _

_Lucas shrugged and smirked "I couldn't help myself"_

"_You're lucky you have her or I would…"_

"_You would what?" he cut her off ._

"_Hand her to Haley and find out" she smiled and shrugged "well unless you're scared"_

_Lucas gave her a sarcastic laugh and went over to where Haley was and asked her to hold Angie then swam back over to Brooke "now what is it that you were going to do?"_

_Brooke glared at him playfully before reaching over and dunking him under the water. Lucas came back up and laughed taking Brooke down with him. They kept playing for a few minutes as Haley watched on with curiosity of what exactly was going on between them._

Brooke's eyes flickered as Lucas shook her calling her name "Brooke…we're here come on get up" he said as got up from his seat on the plane.

Brooke rubbed her eyes still half asleep. She picked up her purse, the only thing she had time to even bring, and got up off of the plane and walked out. They picked up Lucas's bag and left they airport and got a cab.

Lucas looked over at her once they got into the cab and smiled "so what hotel should we stay at? I was thinking either the MGM Grand or New York-New York looks nice."

"Let's go to the MGM Grand. I stayed there last time I came to Vegas and they gave me like one of the best rooms in that place."

"The MGM Grand it is" he said as he told the cab driver where to go. He leaned back on the cab seat and looked over at Brooke "thank you…for coming with me."

Brooke nodded and looked over at him "well thank you for inviting me. It's going to be nice just being away from everything for a few days. I wouldn't have been able to handle work and everything else in Tree Hill right now."

"Yeah, I know that's one of the reasons I invited you"

Brooke smiled "and the other reasons?"

Lucas smiled over at her "well, you aren't the bad of company either."

--

They arrived at the hotel and Brooke went to the front desk while Lucas waited behind in the lobby. She came over to him a few minutes later holding a key "They only had one room open, I guess everyone decided to stay here. The room's huge though and has double beds" she said walking over to elevator with him.

Lucas shrugged "that's fine" he said as he pressed the button for the floor they were going to "so what do want to do? Check out the room then go down to the Casino?"

"How about check out the room, get me some clothes, and then go to the casino?"

"Right…you don't have any clothes with you." he groaned "I'll let you sleep in one of my shirts if you'll hold the shopping off until tomorrow"

"But I don't have a toothbrush or anything" she said complaining.

"Hotels always come with a toothbrush…come on"

"Fine! But we are going first thing in the morning" she laughed and got off the elevator and went to the door where their room was and opened it.

Lucas walked in behind her and sat his bag down "this is nice room, how much did this cost?" he asked looking around.

"Enough…" she smiled and turned around and looked over at him "Can we go now that you've dropped your stuff off?" she asked excited.

"After you" he said opening the door back up for her.

--

They went down to the casino and played for a few hours and had a few drinks but called it quits once they kept loosing. Both of them went over to the club inside the hotel and sat at the bar having a few drinks. Brooke ordered a few shots for her and Lucas and downed her shot as Lucas stared at her "you think this is going to help?" he asked her.

"What's that?" she asked setting down the glass and staring over at him.

"This…running off to Vegas to forget all of our problems"

Brooke shook her head "No, I think it's going to make us forget while we are here but as soon as we leave everything we are running from is still going to be there."

Lucas nodded "you're right" he said as he grabbed a shot and took one.

"So what exactly are you trying to forget? Lindsey or Peyton?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and gave her a look "Don't start on me about Peyton…you are the only person that hasn't been on me about her and my supposedly secret love I still have for her."

"Well that's what it is, right? I mean you really can't sit here and say there isn't a part of you that still wants Peyton."

Lucas looked down at the drink in his hand "Honestly Brooke, you and everyone else can think what they want. I asked Lindsey to marry me because I loved her and yeah when Peyton came back into my life I got confused but who wouldn't in my position? But am I still in love with Peyton?" he shook his head "I think the love I once had for Peyton left me a long time ago"

Brooke nodded "whatever makes you happy" she said softly.

Lucas glanced over at her "enough about me…you feeling a little better about things?"

"I wish I could tell you that Vegas and this…" she said holding up the alcohol "was helping but I can't stop thinking about Angie and wondering what she's doing right now."

"This should probably be the part where I tell you it's going to be okay but I don't think that's going to help right now…" he looked over at the bartender and order some more drinks "but this will" he said handing her a shot of vodka.

Brooke smirked "always does" she said as she downed the shot.

--

They spent the next few hours drinking. Lucas could feel that he had too much and by the way Brooke was acting he could tell she had just as much. So getting up Lucas and Brooke stumbled back up to their room. Lucas opened the door and went straight to the bed and laid across it "tonight was fun" he said speaking up with a slight slur in his voice.

"Mmm…hmm" she said going over to the fridge and looking in "wine or beer?"

Lucas sat up and laughed "maybe we've had enough…"

"Nope…I say wine" she said grabbing the bottle and two glasses "you in?"

Lucas got up and went over to her "what's one more drink?"

"Exactly" she said as she poured him a glass and handed it over to him.

Lucas sat back on the bed as Brooke sat next to him. He leaned himself against the headboard and caught himself glancing over at her. God, he wanted to kiss her so bad. That's all he could think of at the moment. The alcohol must've really been getting to him, he sat the glass down on the dresser as soon as that thought came to mind. He couldn't be thinking that. Not now. Lucas got up holding onto the dresser to hold his balance "I'm kinda tired…so I think I'm gonna go change"

Brooke reached over and grabbed his hand to pull him back down "come on stay up just a little while longer!"

"Brooke!" he groaned but gave back in and sat back on the bed "aren't you tired?"

"A little but we're in Vegas! You can sleep anytime"

"You're right" he reached back over and grabbed the glass of wine and started back drinking it. Everything went silent as they both just laid there drinking their wine not saying anything. Lucas looked over at Brooke who had grabbed the remote control and was looking through the guide on the TV "you look really beautiful tonight" he blurted out of nowhere.

Brooke was taken back and suddenly she felt as if all the alcohol in her system was gone "um…excuse me?"

"You look beautiful…what's wrong with me saying that?"

"Okay enough for you, maybe you do need to go to sleep" she said reaching over and taking the glass out of his hand.

Lucas just stared at her a minute before speaking up "does it get to you that much? Me telling you that you're beautiful?

"It's not like that…you shouldn't be telling me things like that."

Lucas rolled his eyes "so you want me to lie and say you are ugly or something?"

Brooke got off the bed "no but I didn't ask you how I looked and you just blurted that out of nowhere."

"It didn't come out of nowhere, I've been thinking that all night"

Brooke just stared at him a second "I'm going to bed" she started to walking away but felt Lucas hand grab the back of her arm.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what? You randomly blurt out things like that and expect me to go on like normal. We have a history you and me, you can't just tell me things like that and expect me to be okay with…" she was stopped by him pulling her closer and him leaning in and kissing her.

Brooke fell on top of him and kissed him forcefully. It was wrong. She knew it. He knew it. But neither one of them could stop as they place more kisses on one another and clothes started being removed.


End file.
